


Minsung One Shots

by flossyloved



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chan, Fluff, Jeongin - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Beta, OT8, Softness, changbin, felix - Freeform, hyunjin, idk how ao3 works, jisung - Freeform, like lots and lots, minho - Freeform, please help lol, seungmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flossyloved/pseuds/flossyloved
Summary: Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals, this is basically just a compilation of some Minsung one shots - by that I mean soft imagines (i cannot for the life of me write smut, so none of that here my dudes!!).yeah, basically just some soft/cute minsung oneshots. most of them will be canon compliant, however, i am totally open to writing one shots outside of canon!i am now also taking requests so either inbox me, or leave a comment and i'll be sure to reply!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: i love minsung a lot stfu





	1. One

\- Jisung is kinda dumb in this one, but not really, I dont know how to describe it  
\- not proof read (sorry!!)

The boys had been going at it in the dance studio since seven in the morning. Although it was typical for them to dance even on their days off, this was different, as they had a comeback in less than a week, and all wanted to put in 100%.

Minho, had been one of the members going extra hard, though that had been expected as it was normal. Whenever they had a comeback, Chan got more stressed (resulting in him pacing around the dorm for hours at a time), Seungmin spent even more time in the studio, constantly going over his vocals, and Minho examined each dance move of each song they had choreography for.

Of course, all the other boys took it upon themselves to step up to the plate with each comeback, but those three were something else. 

Especially Minho. 

The boys sort of knew to stay on alert near him, as to not agitate him in anyway. He loved them, and they loved him, but when you mixed Minho and stress - it just wasn't a pretty outcome for anyone. 

Well, besides Jisung. 

But everyone knew that. 

Everyone knew that no matter what state Minho was in, he could never ignore Jisung. And even if he did, he'd soon admit defeat to Jisung's big pupils and pouty lips that'd appear when he'd try to get his way with anything. 

And that was exactly why when Minho had started to get a little more (okay, maybe a lot more) particular with each of the boys' dancing skills, they had all individually signalled to Jisung to do something. 

Of course, Jisung being Jisung, didn't fully get why the boys always turned to him to do something about Minho. But he still went along with what they would ask of him. 

Although it was obvious to anyone that Minho held a soft spot for the squirrel look-alike, it clearly wasn't obvious enough for Jisung himself. 

"Okay, guys, let's go again!" Minho yelled out to the boys. Panting could be heard ringing through the room, sweat could be seen dripping off each their bodies, and harsh heartbeats could be heard through each their chests. 

Some of them had collapsed onto the floor after their last run through, while others, like Minho and Chan had opted to stay standing up. The rest of the boys laid in various positions all around the studio floor, and had despised the idea of getting up as soon as they'd hit the wood underneath them. 

"But, hyung!" Changbin yelled out, barely able to speak up enough before gasping for more air.

"No but's guys, come on." He said in response. Various other whines erupted from the exhausted group members. 

Jisung laughed a little to himself as he looked up in the mirror to see the scene that looked ridiculous. 

"Minho, please, just fifteen minutes," the youngest said out loud, mentally hoping Minho would allow them to rest. 

"Guys, look, if we get this done now, then we can all go back to the dorm and relax." Minho tried to reason. Jisung saw Chan lightly nod his head in understanding. 

"But, hyung, we've been going at it for three hours, the last time we had a water break, it was still light out!" Felix said, sitting up from where he had been laying down, and pointing outside. 

The window which had once displayed the city's hustling streets, now showed the night's dark blanket, and the hundreds of street lights that lined the roads.

Minho sighed, and the boys could tell he was near the point of giving in, yet he still needed a little push.

Before Jisung knew it, he felt a light lick in his back. He turned around to see Hyunjin retracting his foot. 'What' he mouthed at Hyunjin.

He didn't reply, but instead pointed his head in Minho's direction, raising his eyebrows. Jisung quietly sighed, catching onto what he was asking.

It wasn't that Jisung got annoyed at the boys for always asking him to convince Minho to do certain things. It was just, he was more annoyed at the fact that it seemed like everyone knew something he didn't.

He considered himself as quite a bright person, but sometimes he just didn't really know.

"Hyung," he started, slightly dragging out the word. Minho immediately turned his head to the direction of the voice. The boys, all of whom had been watching the ordeal go down, almost got whiplash from just how fast he turned his head.

For both Changbin and Felix, he had barely moved a muscle. Okay, maybe he did move a few muscles. But not his whole body in their direction like he did with Jisung.

Jisung heard a few quiet snickers from behind him - no doubt them belonging to the boys.

"Please?" he tried. It took only a few seconds before he pulled out the puppy-eyes, being remembered that those seemed to help for whatever reason.

"Ji," he started, "Come on, you know we need to practice. I promise, if we run through it a few times now, then we can go back home." 

"But-" Jisung stopped himself once he saw Minho start to stretch out his legs again. He let out a sigh, disappointed he wasn't able to help the boys. He heard them all quietly groan before they started moving. 

'No', he thought in his mind. How dare Minho not even spare him another chance? 

Deciding to take things into his own hands, he started to move his legs and arms, lifting himself up before scooting across the floor of the studio. He could feel the boys watching him, but he didn't mind, after all, he was doing this for them. 

Before anyone could process it, Jisung had scooted his butt across the room to Minho before wrapping his arms around Minho's right leg, stopping him from being able to make any movement.

It looked as if Minho had malfunctioned for a few seconds when he had initially realised Jisung was in fact attached to his leg. He let out a little giggle, taking in the adorable sight of Jisung looking so small. 

"Sungie," Minho lightly cooed, hoping to ease the younger off his leg. 

"Hyungggg," Jisung let out, grasping on tighter, "Pleaseeeee." 

Minho looked into his eyes, which was a major mistake on his behalf, as Jisung quickly put on his puppy-eyes. Minho chuckled to himself before looking up and taking in the boys in the mirror. 

"Fine," he dropped his head, taking one last look at Jisung, knowing that even though he'd probably get ripped to shreds by the boys for falling for Jisung's tactics, it'd still be nice to remember his adorable expressions. 

"Fine," he said with finality, "But you all better be back here in twenty, otherwise you're all doing double press-ups tomorrow!" 

He ended up yelling the last part, in hopes that he'd be heard over the boys all rushing out the room to different places. Most likely the vending machine where they could buy some snacks and drinks, or possibly the old dance room at the end of the corridor that always seemed to be cooler than a chiller. 

All the boys had left except himself and Jisung, who actually hadn't even moved since Minho had given them all the green light. 

"Aren't you gonna go get a drink? Or, perhaps, run away to the dorm?" Minho joked while looking down at Jisung, gently placing his hand on the younger's head.

He started to card his hands through the soft texture, silently taking note of the way Jisung started to flutter his eyes, before opening them once again. 

"No," Jisung simply said, looking up to Minho. Though he still had his arms wrapped around the older's legs, Minho couldn't help but find himself absolutely endeared by the boy. 

"What then? Since you were so persistent on taking a break." 

Jisung didn't speak anymore after Minho had responded. Instead he simply lifted his arms up and started to make grabby hands towards Minho. 

"Hug?" Minho offered, immediately smiling when he saw Jisung nod his head vigorously. He let out a little laugh, before eventually lowering himself to the boy and wrapping his arms around the precious little one. 

He knew the boys could return any minute, and would take it upon themselves to mock the two, but for just that moment, he didn't mind. 

Not when Jisung was so warm, and cuddly.


	2. Two

Basically:  
Minho is a clingy boyfriend.   
Jisung is happy to accept his affection.   
Changbin is lowkey jealous because he wants felix (Changlix forever)   
And Chan just wants to record the song.   
\----------

Not proof read

\-----------

It was no secret Minho was a needy boyfriend.

Everyone in Stray Kids knew it. Heck, even some of their closest staff members knew it. But yet it still threw some of the boys off whenever they'd see him whine over missing Jisung.

Not that it was a bad thing, it was just the difference between Minho with Jisung and Minho without Jisung, was vast. Very, very vast. Almost to the point where it seemed like Minho was actually two different people.

Typically, Minho cared for the boys, obviously, but never to the point of where he'd do absolutely anything to please them. However, if you threw Jisung into the mix, Minho was immediately at his service, to do anything and everything to hear his little laughs.

There'd be periods of time when Minho would be clingier than usual - constantly complaining about Jisung not cuddling him close enough and whining about not being able to properly kiss his boyfriend without one of the boys making it into a whole ordeal (a joking ordeal that'd end within seconds).

Right now it was one of those periods of times. The boys had all been expecting it, even Jisung himself, so it was no surprise when one morning Minho had woken up, without Jisung by his side, and had then started to pester the others about where his other half had gone.

It seemed like both Chan and Changbin had also left, so the boys concluded they'd just gone for a freestyle producing session. It was one of their more chill days anyway.

Yet, that wasn't quite the answer Minho had wanted.

"But I need to see him!" he'd whined to Hyunjin.

"Do you need to? Or do you just want to?" Hyunjin had dealt with the older's complaining before, so he hadn't even bat an eyelid when Minho's first complaint had sounded through the living room.

"I need to," Minho out emphasis on the 'need'.

Before Hyunjin could try and distract Minho any more, they both heard the front door slam shut, which obviously made Minho perk up a little. However, he was evidently disappointed when Felix came into view, carrying a shopping bag in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Oh, its you." Minho said, before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Yes?" Felix said confused, he placed the bag on the table, "Is there a problem with it being me?"

"Don't mind him," Hyunjin interjected, "He's just butt-hurt because he misses his boyfriend."

"Jisung?" Felix asked, which just resulted in giving him a look that was something along the lines of 'are you fucking serious, who else would it be you dickward?'

The single name made Minho dramatically drop his knees to the floor and pretend to start crying.

"Oh, it's one of those days?" Felix quietly said to Hyunjin, who only nodded in response.

"Hyung," Felix said to Minho, "he's probably at the studio with the others, just go and see him."

"But, then it wouldn't just be me and him...." Minho trailed off. "But I guess it's better than nothing." He perked up and headed to his room before racing passed the boys and waving at them before leaving.

It all happened so quickly that all Felix and Hyunjin could find themselves doing was staring questionable at each other while both muttering confused curse words under their breaths.

Yeah, Minho was a bit special.

-

By the time Minho had speed walked from the dorm to the company building, twenty minutes had gone by. And in Minho's mind - those were twenty wasted minutes he could've spent with Jisung if he wasn't at the studio. 

Obviously, Minho wasn't dull. He knew Jisung was more of a 'hands-on' type of person, always willing to get involved and try things, plus, he also had a problem with not doing anything. 

So he wasn't actually annoyed at Jisung for being at the studio - he was one of their main producers anyway (a fact which Minho never seems to miss out whenever someone tries to invalidate Jisung of any talent), so he fully understood his commitment to 3racha. 

Plus, he knew more than anyone just how much joy rapping brought to his boyfriend. 

Upon entering the company building, he immediately headed for the room where he knew the boys went whenever they got together to produce a song. 

He opened the door without much thought, and immediately locked eyes with Jisung. 

"Sungie!!" he shouted out, his voice raising in pitch. 

A smile soon found its way onto Jisung's face, as he took in the sight of his cute boyfriend, covered head to toe in a coat he used to protect himself from the wind. 

"Baby," Jisung said, "What are you doing here?" 

He was currently sat on one of the sofas they had fitted into the room, while Changbin was sat in the singular leather chair, and Chan was at the mixing table.

"I missed you," Minho dwardled out. He soon found himself becoming a little self-conscious, given the fact that he had both Chan (his hyung) and Changbin (his donsaeng) in the room, though that was a given, seeing as he was the one that'd barged in. 

He started fiddling with the coats sleeve as he awaited Jisung's response. 

"Aww, baby," Jisung drawled out, his smile spreading even further. "Come here," 

He shifted very little, but brought his arms up and gestured for Minho to walk over to him. Minho followed and soon after he had managed to sit sideways on the sofa, both hands wrapped tightly around Jisung's left arm. 

He subtly breathed in Jisung's scent, immediately feeling more relaxed, and rested his head on Jisung's shoulder. He glanced down at Jisung's phone in his hands, to find him open on his notes app, writing out lyrics.

Minho read them over in his head before smiling and looking at Jisung, since the latter had decided to watch Minho instead of continue writing.

They exchanged smiles and looks of love. Though they were simple gestures, they allowed the boys to exchange those three words without verbally saying it.

"Oh my God, Chan, are you really gonna let him stay in here?" Changbin piped up.

Chan turned around from the mixing table, confusion evident on his face, "Uh, yeah?"

Changbin gave him a look which the boys knew all too well, "B-but, you know Jisung will get distracted and then we won't get anything done."

"Hey!" Both Jisung and Minho said at the same time as they both glanced over to Changbin. They faced each other again, before their eyes lit up and they started playing 'jinx'.

Shortly after their laughter died down and Jisung turned to Changbin. 

"Listen, Changbin," Jisung started, "Just 'cause Felix isn't here, it doesn't mean you can get all salty."

Both Chan and Minho laughed out loud at the statement because of its obvious truth.

Changbin sat there with his mouth hung open, shock evident on his face. Him and Felix weren't actually together, it was just a running joke between all the members (well, a joke to the members, not to the boys themselves, but what the others don't know won't hurt them).

"Actually, erm, Jisung, I need you to go record the verse from yesterday..." Chan trailed off, a questioning tone in his voice as he tried to remember whether they had written that specific part yesterday or another day.

"Okay," Jisung rubbed Minho's arm soothingly before he got up and walked towards the door. Of course, Minho being the clingy boyfriend that he is, held onto Jisung's hand until he could no longer keep the contact between them. He immediately recoiled and wrapped himself in Jisung's jacket which had been behind Jisung.

He once again, took in the comforting scent of his boyfriend, and a soft, dazed smile made its way into his face as he saw Jisung getting ready to record. All he was doing was putting on a pair of headphones and slightly moving the mic, but he did it so adorably, that Minho couldn't help but coo a little on the inside.

He made eye contact with Jisung and decided to show his support. 

"You got this!!" he yelled out. Of course he knew Jisung couldn't hear him, seeing as he was in a completely different room, which was soundproof.

But still, it's the thought that counts right?

"You do realise he can't hear you, right?" Changbin said with a little sass. Minho looked over to Changbin to throw him a bored look. 

"Duh," Minho replied, before turning back around and lifting his arms up over his head to form a heart. 

He briefly saw Jisung blush as he tried to listen to Chan's instructions, and goddamn was he in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, okay, first off just wanted to say how sorry I am that it took me literally A MONTH to update. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this book, it's just school is getting really stressy for me with homework and my exams coming up in the next month or so, and I barely have time to write, plus I don't wanna write when I'm stressed, because then I just don't enjoy it. So yes, I am so so so so so sorry its taken me this long. I'll try and get up another chapter by the weekend, but no promises (sowwy)


	3. Three

The boys go out for dinner, leaving Minho and Jisung at home where they relax and rest (fluffy)   
\-------  
Not proof read  
\-------

The other boys had gone out for dinner together, however both Minho and Jisung had decided against the idea. Due to their schedules, they hadn’t been able to see each other all day, and wanted to spend time with each other alone.

Not like that, you dirty minded people.

They were exhausted from their day, and both just really wanted to lie down with one another and relax in each other’s presence.

So, they did just that.

Once the boys had left, Minho immediately wrapped himself around Jisung from behind, and had waddled the two to the bed, all the while giving Jisung little neck pecks here and there. They decided to go to Jisung’s room, seeing as they spent most of their time in there anyway, what with him rooming with Chan who was rarely at the dorms at night.

Minho moved to the bed alone, already getting comfy while Jisung went over to his speakers he had in the corner of the room. He connected his phone and soon there was a familiar introduction playing through the room.

“Really?” Minho said as he let out a little chuckle at the music choice.

“What?” Jisung said, smiling widely, “Come on, we both know how much you love this song.”

Minho simply smiled wider and let out a proper giggle as he listened to the rest of Seventeen’s ‘Hug’ play, knowing how right Jisung was. Jisung’s smile grew wider – if that was even possible – when he saw how happy Minho was.

“Come here,” Minho said, reaching out his hands and holding them out for Jisung to take.

Jisung took the queue and walked over to his boyfriend. He climbed on the mattress and laid on his front, looking up at Minho who laid on his back with his head against the wall.

He took a moment to stare at the beauty that was Lee Minho.

Jisung spent the time to take in all of Minho’s little perfections. From the little indents on his face that would appear whenever he’d smile, to the little pores on his nose – all of it was perfection to Jisung. His teeth which would show to Jisung whenever he’d be successful enough to get the older to smile always brought a smile to Jisung’s face, no matter what.

The little hairs that would fall in front of Minho’s eyes (which always drove Jisung mad as he’d always have to move them out the way to be able to see Minho fully), no matter how much of a nuisance they were – he loved them as well.

If you were to tell Han Jisung to make a list of all the things he loved about Lee Minho, you’d be there ‘till sunrise…....the next day.

For real though, Jisung had never thought that he’d date one of his band members, let alone be completely and utterly head over heels in love with them.

Though who could blame him?

Jisung shifted a little upwards before settling down again and raising his right hand to meet Minho’s face, allowing the other hand to rest next to is body. He gently stroked the older’s cheekbones, lightly brushing his skin. He could see Minho tense before relaxing upon feeling Jisung, recognising the familiar touch. Jisung spoke quietly, feeling overwhelmed with thoughts to the point where he needed to get them out.

“You are so beautiful.”

They were four simple words, yet they meant a whole lot to Minho.

“Oh really?” Minho teased. Jisung hummed in reply, taking in the way Minho’s lips started to rise in the corners, and loving every second of it.

“And where’s this sudden compliment come from?” Minho went on. Although he was used to Jisung’s outbursts of adoration, he could still never quite wrap his mind around the fact that someone could love him as much as Jisung did.

Jisung lightly smirked, “Nowhere, just thought I needed to tell you.”

“You needed to?” Minho continued the teasing, a bigger smirk now taking over his lips.

Jisung didn’t reply, instead just gave him a look that said ‘shut up’ before letting a relaxed smile rest on his face. He went to move his hand from Minho’s face, his body growing tired of the position, but Minho grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers before he could move any further.

He laid their hands on his chest before he moved forward, towards Jisung, and gave him a light peck on the lips.

It was only short, but it was enough for them to understand what Minho was saying without actually saying anything.

I love you.

Despite the limited time, Jisung was still able to feel the same as he usually does – his veins felt like they were being pumped full of adrenaline, his head started to get cloudy, his whole body felt so full of love that it almost seemed comical.

Once they had parted, they both just stared into the other’s orbits, taking in the unreal beauty their lover had.

Just as Minho had started to caress Jisung’s hand, and Jisung had started to drift off, they heard the dorm door open with a bang and soon there were screams and hollers from the others in the hallway.

“Ugh,” Jisung groaned, hating the fact that he was just getting some sleep.

“How dare they interrupt the princess’ sleep, right?” Minho said, knowing how much Jisung hated being called princess.

Jisung opened one of his eyes and glared at Minho, a small scowl forming on his face, “I would hit you, but I’m too sleepy right now…”

“Awww,” Minho cooed, also knowing that Jisung supposedly didn’t like it when people cooed at him (however Minho has a list long of proof on reasons as to why Jisung is faking it and secretly loves the attention).

“Right,” Jiusng started, “No more cuddles for you I guess.” He teased.

He started to turn to face the other way, away from Minho, before Minho grabbed hold of his waist, stopping him from moving any further.

“No,” Minho yelled out, dragging the last vowel out.

He moved closer to Jisung, snuggling down into the youngers neck and taking in his lover’s scent.

“Hm,” he let out, satisfied at being so close to Jisung.

Before he could think about saying anything else, he heard light snores escaping from Jisung, alerting him of the other’s state.

Minho once and for all let the fondness take over his face as he stared down lovingly at the side of his boyfriends face, thanking his stars for being able to have Jisung in his life.

God, was he thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this part!! If you guys have any requests, please comment them and I'll make note of them!! Also, kudos are appreciated :)), however no pressure - hope you all have a lovely day!!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really bad delay, mocks have been a pain, but I'm back!! And I promise, no matter how long I disappear for, I won't leave this book!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this super soft one shot!!
> 
> Also, requests are open, so you can either comment or inbox me if you wish!!

The sun poured in through the window which the boys had forgot to draw the curtains on due to... specific activities which distracted them.

Jisung had woken up first. The golden light forcing him awake. He gently wiped his eyes as he slightly lifted his head that was previously burrowed in the hotel's pillow and took notice of the surroundings.

He wasn't alone in the crisp white sheets. A smile graced his lips as his gaze landed on his boyfriend. He moved around, so he could properly look up at Minho and admire him. Minho was still sleeping, away in dream world, completely unaware of his lover's gaze. 

God, did Jisung love this man. 

He lifted a singular finger and started to trace the exposed parts of Minho's body that weren't hidden under the duvet. He started off slowly, scared to wake up the older. 

Up Minho's right arm, tracing non-existent swirls and circles on his skin. Writing a few words here and there as he continued upwards.

Minho started to shuffle about, but hadn't fully woken up, so Jisung continued. 

He reached Minho's collarbone and gently felt along the prominent mark.

He loved everything about Minho. His personality alone was the cause of Jisung's crushing on him. However, the cute quirks of his body were just the bonus. 

A very much appreciated one at that. 

Jisung adored Minho's collarbones. Perhaps it was because they were often covered by the clothing their stylists gave to them, so Jisung forever craved them and found them even more incredible. Or perhaps they were such delicate features on Minho that it almost seemed not right, but at the same time so perfectly fitting. 

Jisung traced his pointer finger along the bone, stifling a giggle when Minho shuffled around a bit more.

He ran his finger left to right copious amounts of times, knowing that he'd never get to do it when the elder woke up. 

(he'd tried it before and Minho had jokingly ran away and hid from him) 

He moved upwards, getting even closer to his favourite feature on his lover's face. Minho's lips. 

He felt the smoothness of Minho's milky skin underneath his finger pad. The light moles on his skin, ones that were rarely seen unless you were close enough. Jisung made a point to make contact with each and every one he could reach. 

He lightly traced the bridge of Minho's nose. The strong bone typically making Minho ticklish in his awake state. However, now he just let it happen, too busy drifting away in dreamland. 

Jisung gently moved down, finally reaching his lips. His godly lips.

Jisung blushed just thinking about all the times when they'd had a little time to spare inbetween stages, and they'd used it to their advantage. 

Though their stylists wouldn't really agree with them. 

He could feel all the little indents on his lovers lips. All the perfect imperfections. The texture was slightly rougher than usual, more red than usual, and certainly more plump than usual. 

Jisung dragged another finger to touch Minho's bottom lip with. Gently moving the coloured skin around. 

He retracted his hand before using both arms to push himself up, to give his boyfriend a kiss. 

It was only light, for the fear of morning breath. But still, a kiss none the less.

It was enough to wake up the elder, and make him aware that his boyfriend was awake as well. 

"And what do you think you're doing?" Minho teased, his voice deeper than normal. He tightened his grip around Jisung's waist, feeling the younger let out a cheeky giggle. 

He slowly opened his eyes, immediately smiling upon seeing Jisung giving him his squirrel smile. 

Damn, did he love his boyfriend. 

He gently pinched Jisung's sides, and the younger let out a playful yelp, slightly jumping. 

"Yaahh," Jisung whined out, humour pouring out his voice. He laughed out loud as he widened his eyes, and sat up, looking down at Minho. 

Minho already knew what his boyfriend was planning to do. 

"Baby," Minho started, already moving his hands so he could defend himself, "Baby, it's too early, I just woke up." 

Jisung retreated from his original plan, which was to tickle the older, and instead placed his hands back down, once again tracing patterns onto the duvet sheet. 

He slightly pouted, only as a way to wind up his boyfriend. 

"Okay... " he trailed off. He knew what he was doing, and Minho knew too. 

Minho lightly huffed, not actually feeling any annoyance. He made eye contact with Jisung, "But, that doesn't mean it's too early for cuddles." 

Jisung immediately perked up at that, already knowing Minho knew what he had wanted. 

"Okay!" 

He excitedly laid back down again, this time laying his back on Minho's chest. He could feel the warmth radiate from his boyfriend's chest, and so he nuzzled down, trying to capture all of it. 

Minho smiled down at his boyfriend's antics. He turned to the side, being able to see Jisung's face properly that way. 

"I love you," he said, continuing their normal morning routine of saying their love to one another. 

"I love you too!" Jisung replied back, already grinning from ear to ear and grabbing at Minho's hands to fiddle with them. 

Minho moved forwards, aiming to kiss the younger. 

"Uh-uh," Jisung said, moving away, "Morning breath." he explained. 

Minho shook his head lightly, "Oh, baby, did you think I wasn't awake earlier?" 

Jisung's eyes widened, so much so, that Minho wished he could've caught it on camera. 

"Umm," Jisung tried to start off. 

"Exactly, that's what I thought." Minho said, before going in to swaddle Jisung and smother him in kisses and affection. 

Jisung let out a loud giggle, already feeling Minho's lips on his neck, hastily trying to kiss every part of Jisung. 

\-----

Chan and Changbin stood outside the hotel door, chuckling to themselves at Jisung's loud giggles, and Minho's small ones echoing behind him. 

The two smiled at each other as Changbin retraced his knuckle from the door. They shared a couple of looks that had unspoken meanings and the two turned around, walking away from the room. 

They knew how much the two loved each other, and how little time they got to spend with each other. 

It was fine, they could have a 3racha meeting another time.


	5. Five

Music video shoots were always Jisung’s favourite. Where else would he be able to get dressed up and dance, all the while messing around with the members?

He truly loved them, and always made the most of it. Whether that be dancing his hardest in each scene, or chasing after Felix while trying to convince him to try out a new snack, he’d found at the crafts table, that seemed suspicious.

His mood typically was always energetic, at the sets, or just in general, he was a very active and lively person, and very rarely did he let his tiredness and exhaustion shine through that. However, today was one of those rare moments when he just couldn’t bring himself to be the ‘life of the party’ (as everyone called him).

Perhaps it was due to their constant practices and rehearsals that drove him to being so tired today, or maybe it was the fact that only the night before had both he and Minho drowsily confessed to each other, leading him to not being able to properly rest at all.

Yeah, it must’ve been the latter.

It wasn’t even as if either of the two had planned it, it’d just happened. One moment they were playfully bickering over who was the clingiest, and the next, Jisung found himself wrapped in Minho, the two of them breathlessly exchanging confessions in the wee hours of the morning, trying to not wake the other members.

Minho had fallen asleep before the two could discuss any further. Leaving Jisung to lie awake for hours, until the alarm had gone off, wondering what would happen when Minho woke up. Although they’d confessed, worry still drowned him over what would happen between them.

Would be now be boyfriends? Would they just continue as normal? What about the others? Would they ever find out? Would Minho now ignore him? Would Minho just ignore the whole thing had happened?

It had turned out to be fruitless, seeing as once Minho had rolled over and faced Jisung, he’d planted a kiss on the younger’s forehead, before cuddling into his neck, still trying to savour any warmth the morning had brought about.

Luckily Seungmin had already left the room at that point, always being one to wake up earlier than the others, which allowed for the two to talk. Properly. About what was going to happen between them now that words had been said.

At first, Minho had seemed confused, a bit muddled as he tried to decipher what exactly it was that Jisung was asking him right after he’d woken up.

“Well, I mean,” Minho had started, his morning voice so clear it drove Jisung insane, “I like you, and as far as I remember, you like me.”

“Yeah,” Jisung uttered, barely a whisper, scared to speak any louder in case the other’s heard, or the moment was broken.

“So, boyfriends?” Minho said sheepishly. 

It was a sight that wasn’t common to Jisung. Of course, while teasing Minho here and there, he’d briefly seen the older blush and turn away in embarrassment, but he’d never been faced with a shy Minho before.   
A Minho that couldn’t meet his eyes, that fiddled with his fingers while he waited for a response. A Minho who’s blush had spread all over his face, leaving him a red stuttering mess.

It had all taken Jisung by surprise. Of course, he knew Minho was a very forward character, always saying things how they were – sometimes too forward of a character. However, this had just overtaken all his other times of being so ‘out there’. He was outrightly asking Jisung to be his.  
And that took Jisung’s brain a few seconds to comprehend.

“Wait,” Jisung said, already almost out of breath from disbelief. Last night had already been a shock to him when Minho had exposed his own feelings, yet this was a whole other thing. “Seriously? Like, really?”

“Yeah?” Minho offered, completely confused as to why Jisung was taking a while to answer, “I mean, if you want…” he trailed off, not wanting there to be any pressure on Jisung.

Jisung was still yet to say anything, which was sending off alarm bells in Minho’s mind. Maybe he had said it too soon? Maybe he had seen the situation wrong, maybe Jisung didn’t actually want to be with him and it was just an ‘in the moment’ thing, maybe-

“Yes,” Jisung said, breaking Minho from his thoughts completely. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes-“

“Alright, alright!” Minho had laughed off, finding amusement in Jisung’s rambling.

A cute smile fell onto Jisung’s lips as he locked eyes with his now boyfriend. Before anything more could be said, Jisung could sense Minho moving closer to him. Could see the other’s arm moving past his head, to support him as Minho lifted himself up to look down on Jisung.

Though neither of them had brushed yet, it seemed to be Minho’s last concern as he leant down and briefly took hold of Jisung’s lips with his own. It was only quick, but it meant everything it had needed to.

Although Jisung had wanted to keep going, the screams and squeals coming from the other side of the door had told them that their safe time alone was decreasing rapidly. They were lucky to have still been in bed, seeing as it sounded like every other member was already awake. 

Just as he was about to warn Minho of a potential disruption, it had seemed that the elder had also caught on, and swiftly backed away, falling back into his position before they kiss.

Jisung quietly watched Minho to his right. His features expressed a dreamy gaze, perhaps still caught up in their previous activity. Jisung let out a little giggle at the idea of having that effect on Minho. Minho heard the light sound, and immediately whipped his head to face Jisung, a smile that should’ve been way too wide for the morning, on his lips.

“What?” Minho asked, a slight teasing and apprehensive tone evident – the smile still present though.

“Nothing,” Jisung said, briefly bringing up a hand to metaphorically wave the question away. 

Before he could bring the hand back to his side, Minho caught it in his own, and brought the skin up to his pink lips. He kissed the back of Jisung’s hand so lightly, and held onto him so delicately, it was almost as if it wasn’t making Jisung’s heart beat so loudly. 

The two just stared at each other for a few moments, before deciding to get up for the day. Minho was quick to climb over Jisung and grab his phone off the floor before going to open the door and head to the shower. 

“No,” Jisung whined out, once his source of comfort had left him and was now leaning on the wall by the door, smirking at the younger. “It’s cold.” 

“I’ll give you cuddles later.” Minho said, building up the courage to not head back over to the bed where Jisung lay, looking oh-so adorable and cute.

“Promise?” Jisung said, holding out his pinkie from underneath the covers. 

“I promise, Ji.” Minho said, making his way over to interlink their pinkies. He gently shook them before leaving the room, and leaving behind his very smiley boyfriend. 

As tired as Jisung was the following day, he knew he’d never regret the night before. Not even when he’d have to down his fourth cup of coffee that day just to keep his eyes open long enough to run the dance through. Not even when he’d have to come up with excuses for the other members as to why he kept yawning every five minutes. 

“No, I promise I’m fine Chan,” he’d said only moments earlier to his caring leader.

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me if anything is bothering you Sungie, right?” he’d reassured him, worry evident in the way his brow furrowed downwards.

“I know, thank you,” Jisung responded, “Seriously.” He’d finished the conversation there, hoping his answer had been enough. As much as he loved Chan, he wasn’t about to just out himself, or Minho for that matter – that’d be something for another day.

And especially not when Minho had kept sending him teasing looks. Whether that be while Jeongin was going over the choreography with Jisung, or when Felix had given in to Jisung’s attempts of feeding him snacks. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep a straight face every time he’d see his lover in the corner of his eye, trying to distract him purposely. 

Soon enough, the shoot was coming to an end, and the promise of warmth, along with a comfortable bed kept Jisung’s spirits up.

Along with the promise from Minho, from earlier in the day of cuddles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this part!! I know it's taken me forever to post (mental health sucks), but here I am!! If you guys have any requests, please comment them and I'll make note of them!! Also, kudos are appreciated :)), however no pressure - hope you all have a lovely day!! 
> 
> Also, to the lovely person who wrote me a request a few parts back - don't worry I'm working on it, and it should be out within the next few days!!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you enjoyed - this was inspired by me finding a tiktok with the heartbeat audio, and 'alien'.
> 
> If you wanted to listen for yourself then the user on sound cloud is 'Caitlin Bostwick' (I saved the tiktok but I can't find it now)

The two were relaxing in Minho's room, both laying side by side on his bed. 

Jeongin had entered the room earlier, however he'd left shortly after seeing the two snuggling together, mid-kiss - screaming that his virgin eyes were ruined.

The two laughed it off, before Jisung leant forward and snagged Minho's lips in a quick kiss. Minho let out a little sound.

"What?" Jisung said, a teasing smile on his lips, "I'm not gonna let him steal my kiss from you." His lips turned down into a pout, one which was incredible adorable to Minho. 

Minho let out a giggle at that, knowing just how needy and affectionate Jisung was. He watched as Jisung pulled out his phone, finding something else to occupy himself as he lay there, holding Minho with one arm.

Minho decided to so the same. He opened his phone, lightly blushing at his lockscreen of Jisung giving the camera the cheesiest smile possible.

He must've changed it while Minho was distracted.

He left it and quickly went to tiktok, opening the app which had become his favourite recently.

He'd only downloaded it to understand the jokes Felix and Jisung seemed to always be laughing about that were tiktok related.

However, now his for you page was just Jisung post, after Jisung post, with a few dances here and there, along with edits of other groups, and of course, cat videos.

Though he had no room to complain, after all, no one needed to know what his for you page consisted of.

He scrolled for a bit, volume down as to not disturb the boy next to him, until he came across it.

He'd seen a few videos like it before on the app, however he was yet to see one, or rather hear one, of the group. Well, correction, it was Jisung's song, but still.

It was almost like an 8D audio, however, it was even better. The backing track had been blocked out, simply leaving only his vocals as the audio.

The caption spoke for itself:

'place under your pillow and listen'

Minho already knew it'd sound like heaven, seeing as it was Jisung with his latest song 'Alien', however it still peeked his interest.

He started to shuffle about, trying to move his head so it would fit on the pillow, while also placing the phone under the cushioned material.

His movements peaked his boyfriends interest, causing Jisung to sit up and face him fully.

"What are you-" Jisung's question was cut off as Minho held up a finger, mouth in a 'shh' motion.

He held back from saying anything as he tried to listen in after hearing a faint sound that sounded like a voice.

His voice?

What the hell was Minho listening to now...

Minho continued to listen to the minute long audio, waiting until it looped itself for him to lift his head up.

He looked to Jisung, eyebrows lifted up in question of what he wanted to ask him.

"What are you doing?" Jisung finally asked, near the end of his patience.

"It's a tiktok audio," Minho started off, motioning Jisung's head down to join his on the pillow. "It's supposed to sound like you're laying on his chest while he sings."

"Why are talking about me as if I'm not here?" Jisung questioned, the teasing tone present.

Minho simply shrugged before listening in again, making Jisung curious enough to still and properly listen.

It was the song he'd only released the day before, but with only his vocals. It really did sound like it was supposed to, as if he were laying on someone's chest.

Minho seemed to find it the best thing, as he soon removed it from under the pillow, hands and eyes immediately firing to the device. Jisung saw him tap on it a few times before showing the phone around.

"Look!" the screen showed off the same recording on Sound Cloud, audio already blaring from the phone's speakers.

Minho's smile grew and grew until Jisung was sure it'd split his face. He laid back down once again, completely forgetting that there was someone else in the room. He started to close his eyes, completely blocking Jisung out. 

"Min?" Jisung tried, attempting to get his boyfriend's attention. However it seemed like he'd lost the boy, too caught up in the idea of the audio.

"Min..... Min!" Jisung started to raise his voice in hopes of catching the others attention.

Only once he had risen his voice did Minho open his eyes and turn his attention to him, "Yeah?"

"Why are you doing that?" Jisung asked. 

"What do you mean?" Minho replied, confused as to why his boyfriend had such a problem with it - it was his song! 

"I mean, I'm right here.." he started, hoping Minho would catch on, "You have the real thing right here, why are you using that?" he pointed to his phone. 

Minho seemed to understand right then, his eyes opening wider in understanding, "Oh!"

"Yeah," Jisung started, laying back down, "Now come here."

He motioned for Minho to lay on his chest. 

"You sure?" Minho asked apprehensively,, not sure if Jisung was being serious. 

"Of course," Jisung said, before lightly tapping his stomach, where his shirt had started to ride up. "Come on." 

Minho willingly obliged, happy to get even closer to his boyfriend. He moved himself to lay on his side, with his head laying on Jisung's chest, with his arm wrapped over Jisung's stomach, lightly holding his love handles. 

Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho, determined to keep him as close as possible. 

"Ready?" Jisung asked, looking down to see Minho already looking up at him with his small, sweet smile. 

"Mhm," Minho uttered before nuzzling into Jisung. Jisung briefly cleared his throat before he started to quietly sing the song. 

"지구에 툭 떨어진 I'm an alien on this earth..."


End file.
